An Unlikely Love
by R. E. Pearson
Summary: Set during 8th year, Hermione and Ron aren't together, and an unlikely friendship begins to happen between Hermione and Draco. No Beta so apologies for any mistakes!
1. Truce

**A/N: I wanted to write a Hermione/Draco fic, so here it goes! Hope you enjoy, please read and review. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

Dear Ron,

I forgot to tell you I am Head Girl. It's good but it means a lot more responsibility than when we were prefects. Unfortunately, I have to share a dorm with Draco Malfoy, who is Head Boy. We haven't tried to kill each other yet though, he just spends the majority of his time in his room.

Other than that things are quiet. I'm studying a lot so I am rather busy. Work distracts me from the fact you and Harry aren't here. I miss you!

Hope you are well, and that Auror Training is going good

Love, Hermione

Hermione,

I dropped out of Auror training, so I could join George in the shop. He needs company. Plus being an Auror is Harry's thing, not mine. We still live at Grimmauld place, so feel free to visit if you need to get away from Malfoy. Sucks you have to live with him. Mum says you're invited to the Burrow for Christmas. Honestly, it doesn't surprise me you're studying a lot, though I bet you are getting more work done without me there to ask you to do my work.

Ron.

Hermione sighed at Ron's short reply, trying hard to push feelings of rejection out of her mind. After years of liking each other they had finally kissed during the Battle of Hogwarts, only for Ron to go back to avoiding his feelings after the battle. Just before she left Grimmauld Place where she'd lived with Harry and Ron over the summer she had tried to confront him, for Ron to tell her that he couldn't be with her. Tears rolled down Hermione's face as she thought about it. She was crying so hard she didn't notice Malfoy walk into their shared common room

"Granger" he said coldly before noticing she was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out "what are you doing?" he asked "why are you upset?" Hermione listened for malice in those words, but found none, it seemed Malfoy actually cared_. _"I'm just being silly" Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks "honest". "Alright then" Malfoy said, before making his way to his room. Hermione sat in the same place, confused? Had Draco Malfoy just been nice to her?

She looked up as she heard Malfoy's door open again. "Look, Granger" he hesitated, sighing "I know that I have been awful to you the whole time I've known you, and while I am not trying to say sorry, I do want to make a truce with you since we are sharing living quarters. I will stay out of your way and I won't cause arguments if you promise me the same. Deal?" Hermione stared at him, unsure of how to take his words before replying "deal". 'Sure we are never going to be friends' Hermione thought to herself 'but being able to put up with each other will make this year far more comfortable for the pair of us'


	2. Call Me By My Name

**AN: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2! Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I still haven't figured out how to Polyjuice Potion myself into being J. so I still don't own Harry Potter. And I mention Tess of the D'Urbervilles- I'm not Thomas Hardy either. **

Hermione was relatively surprised by how well the truce with Malfoy was going. Sure they were both busy so they didn't have to spend much time together, but still the times when they were together were much easier when they weren't arguing. Though, Hermione had to admit she did miss the arguments. Malfoy being nice when she was annoyed and needed to let off steam just tended to make her more annoyed.

'Speak of the devil' Hermione thought to herself as Malfoy emerged out of his room. He had been spending less time in there lately, and more time using their common room to study or read. Hermione noticed Malfoy had a fascination for old Muggle novels- at the minute he was reading 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles'. Hermione had read it several times herself, but she found it a little dull. She preferred female classic writers like the Bronte sisters and Jane Austen. She couldn't help herself from wondering why Malfoy had such a fascination with these books when he couldn't stand Muggles or Muggle-borns.

"Oh, hi Granger" Malfoy greeted her as he sat down on one of the sofas. Hermione was on her favourite armchair next to the fire, finishing a potions essay. "Hey Malfoy" she answered before returning to her work on Verataserum. She didn't find this year particularly challenging which left her feeling happy and disappointed in equal measure. 'It just means you will get good grades' she told herself. She still planned to go into Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, though recently being a Healer had also caught her eye.

"Granger what is Hardy talking about? What are May Day celebrations?" Malfoy asked. "The May Day is a Muggle tradition of celebrating May, summer and" Hermione blushed "fertility". Malfoy laughed "Weird Muggles" he said, still grinning. Hermione had rarely seen him smile before, yet alone grin, so she took the time to remember how it made his eyes sparkle. He even had dimples. This definitely wasn't the Draco Malfoy Hermione was used to. Still blushing, she returned to her essay.

Draco smiled to himself. He had noticed her looking at him. 'Does Granger actually like me?' he asked himself. Even that thought reminded him of how much he had changed because of the war. Prior to it he would have felt anger at the thought that she would like him. Or he would use it to humiliate her. Now, he wanted her to like him, even as a friend, because he wanted to be her friend. He figured her friendship would help him put his past behind him. That was why he offered the truce, read Muggle novels and spent more time with her, asking questions about them. He stood up.

"I'm going to bed" he said "goodnight, Hermione". Calling her by her name was his next step in their friendship. He had never said it to her before so she was about as surprised as she was when he offered the truce. "Night" she returned, unsure of whether or not to call him by his name. "You can call me by my name you know" Malfoy smiled at her, walking towards the door that led to his room. She waited until he had stepped through it before saying "Goodnight, Draco".


	3. Friends

**A/N thanks to everyone who is reading my story, I have a few more chapters written so I am still aiming to post a chapter a day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Still not J. K. Rowling. Still don't own Harry Potter. **

Hermione returned from professor McGonagall's office, tears pouring from her eyes. Her parents were dead; they had died in a car accident in Australia. They didn't even know they had a daughter. Hermione had gone to Australia to return their memories but they looked so happy so she had left them. Hermione cursed herself. If she hadn't left them they would have still been alive. She sobbed harder and her breathing became laboured as though she was having a heart attack. She curled herself into a ball and put her head in her arms. Just then Draco entered the room, back from his patrol of the corridors. He had agreed to take over as it was supposed to be Hermione's shift when McGonagall had summoned her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked, feeling genuine concern for his roommate. "My...my p-p-parents" she sobbed. Without thinking he crossed the room and joined her on the floor. Hermione leaned against him, breathing in his scent. He smelled of chocolate and books and mint shower gel, and Hermione took comfort in it. Cautiously he began to run his fingers in her hair, trying to comfort her. Her hair was soft and clean, and Draco liked the way it felt against the skin on his fingers. "I feel like a cat" she gave a weak giggle, before collapsing into tears once more. He held her close, pushing away the memory of his father's mean voice telling him not to, reminding him of who he is. 'Was' Draco mentally corrected himself 'who I was'.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They stayed like that until Hermione had ran out of tears. She lifted herself off him and turned to face him. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes looked sore but she had a shaky smile on her face as she thanked him for being there for her. "You don't need to thank me" Draco replied, before pulling her back "anything for a friend".

'Friend' Hermione let the word fill her mind. Never in a million years did she expect to be friends with Draco Malfoy. Yet she wanted to be his friend. She didn't have many friends left at Hogwarts since much of her year had left. Ginny and Luna were still here, of course, but she didn't get to see them much as Ginny spent much of her time playing Quiddich- she was now captain- and writing letters to Harry, while Luna ran the Quibbler instead of her dad, who had given up writing as a result of the traumatic events of the last year. Plus, Draco was interesting, and Hermione had never really given him a chance. Sure, some of the harsh words he had said to her still plagued her mind, but she too had thrown some harsh words (and punches) in his direction. It made sense now for them to act like grown-ups and put the past behind them.

"Friends" Hermione agreed.


	4. Goodnight Draco

**A/N just a quick small cute chapter before the next one, which is considerably longer. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. **

After Hermione had her breakdown, she and Draco became closer. Hermione found herself liking this new found friendship as she had become lonely without Harry and Ron. Plus, Draco let her talk about Muggle books to her hearts content. She let him borrow 'Jane Eyre' which was one of her favourites, and he appeared to be enjoying it. It was late on Saturday night and they were sitting in their common room, reading and occasionally talking so that Draco could ask questions about any Muggle curiosities he didn't understand.

In return he had asked her to go to Hogsmede with him on the next weekend visit, which was to be the following Saturday. Hermione had agreed and couldn't help herself from looking forward to it immensely. She hadn't been planning on going, since she had only ever been to Hogsmede with Harry and Ron, but Draco had asked her so she thought 'why not'. It would definitely be an experience, Hermione thought. Draco was looking forward to it too. He had asked her on impulse, and hadn't really even expected her to say yes. It was a kind, friendly gesture, and Draco hoped it would help cheer her up and put her mind off her parents. He put down the book and yawned. "Tired?" Hermione asked jokingly. "Just a little" Draco smiled back "I'm going to go to bed now, would you be able to help me with Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow?" he asked. Of course Hermione was having little trouble with the defensive spells due to her time in the DA and last year, however Draco was beginning to struggle as they started to use more advanced and complicated magic. "Sure" she replied, taking the fact that Draco had asked for help as another step forward both in their friendship and how much he had changed.

"Goodnight Draco" she said. Draco smiled at the fact she had used his name again. "Goodnight Hermione" he returned, before entering his room.


	5. Never Wake a Sleeping Dragon

**A/N- Next chapter here dear readers, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- yet again, my Polyjuice potion has failed- I must pay more attention to Professor Slughorn and Hermione!**

Hermione was awoken early the next morning when she heard screams from Draco's room. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand and ran out of the room, hoping that it wasn't a Death Eater. She heard they were still out there, punishing people who had joined the 'good side' and given sanctuary. People like Draco. She entered his room, her heart pounding and her wand raised in front of her. He was thrashing on the bed, still asleep and screaming "no…no…please". Hermione walked over to the bed. "Wake up Draco" she said, gently shaking his shoulder. He awoke with a start. "What are you doing in here?" he asked, confused. "You were having a nightmare" Hermione replied. The confusion vanished from Draco's face as he remembered the dream he had been having. "Oh, thanks" he said sheepishly, embarrassed she had witnessed him like that.

Hermione turned to make her way towards the door, when Draco said "stay with me" and lifted the corner of his covers. Hermione hesitated, and then agreed. After all Draco had comforted her when she was upset, why shouldn't she do the same for him? They were friends. 'Just friends' she reminded herself. She had slept in Harry's bed a few times when Ron had left them last year, for comfort. Making her mind up, she turned back around and climbed into Draco's bed. She lay down next to him and her body reacted to feeling his warm skin against hers. It was a nice feeling, one Hermione thought she could get used to as Draco wrapped his strong arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

She woke up hours later to the sunlight sneaking through the window and was momentarily disorientated before she remembered Draco's nightmare. She looked at the sleeping boy beside her and smiled. Sleep added a layer of innocence and childishness to his features that were invisible while Draco was awake. It made him look even more vulnerable than he had been the previous night during his nightmare. Hermione conceded she liked sleeping Draco.

'Never wake a sleeping dragon' she thought, smiling at the translation of their school's motto. Following its advice she lay her head back down on Draco's pale chest and watched the sun outside the window, until Draco also woke up.

**Another A/N: If you would like to read Draco's nightmare I am publishing a one shot named 'The Language of Shadows' which describes it. Keep your eyes peeled and watch this space for Hermione & Draco's visit to Hogsmede!**


	6. We're just friends

**AN- a lot is going to be going on in these next couple of chapters, and they are all longer than previous ones but I am actually quite proud at how they have turned out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Slughorn has kicked me out of the Slug Club and threatened detention, my Polyjuice potion was that bad! Still not J K Rowling. **

Draco walked next to Hermione on their way to Hogsmede, desperately trying to pretend that he didn't feel like he had just swallowed a whole family of butterflies. He was nervous at the prospect of spending a full day with her. Does she like him? Would he run out of things to say? Did she still, deep down, think of him as a "foul, evil little cockroach" or whatever she had called him for the past 7 years? He tried to push the nervousness away. After all, it wasn't a date. It was two friends enjoying an afternoon together. She was chattering away, oblivious, about how much she had missed Honeyduke's sweets and Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. Draco smiled, resolving that they would definitely be visiting those two places.

They got to the village and her face was flushed with the cold October air, making her look even prettier. This visit was usually scheduled for Halloween, but had been moved forward so that they could throw a party- Professor McGonagall insisting they all needed cheering up. Hermione spotted the newly open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and her whole face lit up. "Please can we go inside?" she asked, jumping up and down like a 5 year old at Christmas.

They went inside and Hermione became even more animated. "It's even better than the one in Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed excitedly. Draco found it unbelievably cute how excited she was. Gathering courage, he placed his hand in hers, and let her guide him around the busy shop. Draco had to admit the shop was impressive. It seemed every available space was packed with every joke imaginable. Hermione picked up a pygmy puff, practically squealing with delight. Draco laughed a little, remembering that Ginny Weasley had one a few years ago. Draco noticed some No-Noise fireworks and decided to pay for both their purchases, so they made their way over to the counter. Behind it was one Ron Weasley, looking thoroughly unhappy at who Hermione was with. Draco placed the items on the counter and reached into his coat pocket for the dragon skin wallet his mother had bought him for his birthday.

He pulled out enough galleons to pay for his and Hermione's purchases when Ron had finally worked out what he was going to say. He rounded on Hermione, while shooting Draco evil glances. Draco did his best to remain calm. Ron, on the other hand, was not calm as he rudely asked Hermione "what the hell are you doing here with him?" "We are friends!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked and hurt at Ron's reaction. In her mind the fact that he'd rejected her gave him no right to question who she spent her time with. Draco placed the money in Ron's outstretched hand, and began to place their item in one of the orange carrier bags on the counter. "Should I go?" he asked Hermione. "Yes" Ron answered, just as Hermione gave Draco a kind look, mentally thanking him for being calm, and said "no, we're both leaving" and picked up their bag off the counter.

Outside, Draco offered for them to write off their morning and return to the castle. "No, no its fine" Hermione said with a smile that would've looked genuine except for the fact that it didn't meet her eyes. She re-joined her hand with his and gently squeezed it. Draco returned the pressure and the two of them headed over to The Three Broomsticks.

"I'll go get us a drink" Draco said as they picked a table for two by the window, and he held the chair out for Hermione. She smiled to herself. Draco was being the perfect gentleman, and Hermione felt spoilt. He just kept on surprising her. More times than not she had fell asleep in his bed over the past week, he had held her hand, he didn't curse Ron into oblivion for being so rude. And now he was bringing her pumpkin pasties and Butterbeer as though they had been friends for years, not a few short weeks. 'How things have changed' Hermione thought as she sipped the Butterbeer Draco had just handed to her, letting its soft familiarity soothe away her remaining anger at Ron's behaviour. What a complete arse he had been, especially when Draco was so civil and nothing had been going on between them. They were just friends- weren't they?


	7. You Like Me

**AN- Hey guys welcome to part 2 of Draco and Hermione's date/friendly visit to Hogsmede **

**Disclaimer- Slughorn is about to give up on me and has appointed Hermione to tutor me on how to become J K Rowling. Until then I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Hermione pushed all thoughts of Ronald Weasley out of her mind, and was pleasantly surprised at how well the rest of the afternoon had went. They had spent a few hours in The Three Broomsticks, sipping Butterbeer and nettle wine and chatting about school, lessons, Quidditch, books and the upcoming party. Then they braved the cold and went to the post office so he could send a letter to his mother and she could post one to Harry, then visited Honeyduke's to buy enough sweets to sink a small ship. Hermione had protested to him paying, but it was useless. He was more stubborn than she was- a challenge she was sure nobody could possibly beat.

They grabbed a quick hot chocolate to go from Madam Rosmerta's to ward off cold, then headed back to the castle, giddy from sweets and the rich hot drink. They returned to their dormitory, still holding hands as they had been all afternoon, and both sank onto the sofa. "You like me Draco Malfoy" Hermione said, playfully scolding him. He blushed. "So what if I do?" he attempted to joke, but he could feel his temperature rise, his palms sweat and his pulse thundering. "No reason" Hermione said, leaning her face forward so her words tickled his lips. Unable to resist any longer he tilted his head towards her and pressed his lips softly against hers. She pulled away, bewildered, eyes wild, and jumped up before rushing out of the room, claiming a forgotten essay.

Draco mentally kicked himself. Why had he kissed her? Why did he have to go and ruin everything? Sighing he got to his feet and went to his bedroom to sulk, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione had got to the end of the corridor before she regretted running away. It was only the fourth kiss she had ever had, yet it affected her more than any of the others. She slumped against the cold castle wall and tried desperately to think. It dawned on her: she liked Draco Malfoy, and she was 99 per cent sure he liked her back. Mind made up, she headed back to their dormitory. He wasn't in their common room, so she collected her courage and went into his bedroom, where she found him sulking on his bed. Her heart was pounding so hard it threatened to burst out of her chest. He glared at her as she interrupted his sulk. Without saying anything she crossed the room and practically jumped on him, forcing her lips on his.

Their second kiss was fraught with passion, and it was hard for either of them to break away, afraid that their world would shatter like a mirror if they did. Finally, Hermione pulled away to whisper "I'm sorry" against Draco's kiss-stained lips. "It's okay" Draco whispered back, his face flushed and lips a bright pink. Hermione thought he looked amazingly sexy like that, and began to kiss him again, while her hands ran through his soft blond hair. He gasped and began to do the same, happy that he had finally kissed, and was being kissed by, Hermione Granger.


	8. Girlfriend

**A/N- I use the phrase "making out" in this chapter, I am not American but I hate it when I see "snogging" so it sounded politer. Originally this chapter was combined with the next one but it made more sense to split them. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. My next plan is to become Voldermort and take over the copyright ;)**

Draco sighed happily into Hermione's mouth. Yet again they were making out on Hermione's bed, and Draco still couldn't believe how lucky he was. His heart still fluttered at the fact she liked him back. It had been an amazing few weeks, and he could barely stop thinking about her. Hermione abruptly stopped kissing him and began to frown while propping herself up on one arm. "You like me right?" she asked him. "Of course I do" Draco replied truthfully, unsure of where this conversation was going. Lately, he had begun thinking he might love her, but he was waiting for the right moment to tell her that.

He wished (not for the first time) that he could read her mind. It was a shame he couldn't grasp Defence Against the Dark Arts at the minute, as they were learning Occulemcy and Legitimency, which would have allowed him to do just that.

"Why don't you tell people then?" she asked looking hurt "why am I not your girlfriend?" Anger rose inside of him. Her behaviour reminded him of his ex, Pansy Parkinson. He didn't want her to be like this. Things were just perfect before. He left the room before his anger got the better of him, and went to his room to calm down.

She avoided him the next morning and had already left the dorm before he woke up, but Draco was resolute with what he was going to do to get her back. It was the morning of Halloween, and Draco guessed that Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall. He got dressed in his robes before leaving the dormitory and heading towards it, deciding that if she wasn't there he would find her in the library. He walked in and spotted her at the Gryffindor table, talking to the Weasley girl. Confidently he strode towards her, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "Hermione Grainger" he said loudly, knowing that the whole room was listening anyway, "will you go to the Halloween party with me tonight as my girlfriend?"

She waited around two seconds before standing up to join him, with a grin that was a mile wide on her face. Then, she kissed him as the people around them cheered, clapped and wolf whistled. "I will take that as a yes then" Draco smiled, and then headed towards the Slytherin table. Hermione grinned at him from the other side of the room and he felt his heart lift and the tiny ball of doubt that he wouldn't get her back disappeared. He hoped she would never put him through that again.


	9. Lucky

**AN- Later-than-usual-update sorry had to retype this a lot to get it right. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. **

"That was amazing!" Hermione told Draco that afternoon after lessons. He was just happy she had forgiven him. "Glad you thought so" Draco returned, before kissing her lips softly. Hermione took a deep breath, and then said "I love you". Draco groaned. "But I was going to tell you first!" he whined, giving her his famous pet lip. "I figured it was my turn" Hermione reasoned, suppressing a giggle. Then, she pressed her lips against his for a passionate kiss.

…

Draco held onto Hermione's hand as they walked into the Halloween Party. They hadn't dressed up in costumes, though many of the other students had. Straight away, McGonagall called Hermione over to talk to her, and Hermione left Draco standing in a corner. He glanced around awkwardly, and groaned as he noticed his ex, Pansy Parkinson, walking towards him.

"Draco!" she shouted "what are YOU doing here!" even though she knew that the condition of him not going to Azkaban was that he returned to school. A toe out of line this year and he would be sent straight there. Pansy on the other hand hadn't returned to school, she and her dad were given a trial that fell apart, so they were allowed to go. As far as Draco knew, she had set up a shop on Diagon Alley with another old friend, Blaise Zabini, where they sold potions equipment, since the last potions shop on the alley had been blown apart during the war.

"Pansy keep your voice down!" Draco hissed when she pulled him in for a very enthusiastic hug, which Draco didn't return. This didn't faze Pansy though, as she continued to babble on about how she "hadn't seen him in so long" and "it sucks you have to stay in school"

Hearing his girlfriend's name snapped Draco out of his reverie. "Huh?" Draco asked, confused. Pansy huffed, obviously annoyed, and repeated "so are the rumours true? Are you ACTUALLY dating Granger?"

"Yes I am" Draco tried to sound indifferent, but he couldn't stop a smile creeping across his lips as he admitted it.

"Ugh Dracie, how did you let yourself sink so low? I mean I am still available, even if I'm not here. Think of who you are. Think of your father!" she scowled at him.

"I know who I am Pansy. And that person is a lot different than who I was. My father is in prison for the rest of his life where he deserves to be, for what he did. And yeah, I probably deserve to be there to for what I've done. But I'm in love with Hermione" he paused "and I'm just lucky that she can see past who I am enough to love me back"

With that, Draco turned and walked away from a furious Pansy who marched out of the room, and went over to stand by Hermione. He was a little angry, but he meant every word. He was lucky and he had changed, and Draco knew for certain he never ever wanted to change back.

**AN- I'm sappy, I know, I was just in the mood for some fluffy Draco **


	10. Their Unlikely Love

**AN- I'm writing a one shot of Pansy's thoughts after the party, which will be uploaded shortly. She may be coming back so keep your eyes peeled! However, welcome to chapter 10! Things are going to start getting a bit more fast paced now, and chapters are likely to become a little longer. A huge thank you to everyone who reads my stories! This chapter is dedicated to my friend R8c4a3l who has been clogging my inbox with awesome reviews and gave me an idea for a storyline- love ya! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. /rant over. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

November passed pretty uneventfully and soon it was December, which was Hermione's favourite month for the bitter cold, which meant warm cosy nights reading for hours by the fire, hot Butterbeer and thick jumpers. However, this year Hermione sunk into depression at the thought of December, as she usually would have spent Christmas with her parents then gone over to the Burrow- neither of which were now possible to do. She retired further and further into herself, avoiding everyone including Draco. She went to lessons, but didn't answer questions unless she was asked. She did her head girl duties, but after she was done she went straight to her room. Draco was sure she wasn't eating or sleeping, but every time he tried to talk to her she pushed him away. It killed Draco to see her like this, and he had no idea what to do to make her feel better. Then a letter arrived that made everything worse.

Hermione,

I hope Ron was wrong and you aren't going out with Malfoy! He's a death eater. He hates us. He hates you. Remember?

Ron was really cut up about how you were with him in his and George's shop. He's even got back with Lavender (who has, in fact, got worse. If I hear her call him "WonWonKins" ONE more time I'm going to kill her). He doesn't want to see you over Christmas apparently, and has invited Lavender to the Burrow, so I will be in London over Christmas if you want to meet me or stay at Grimmauld place for a bit.

Harry

Draco watched Hermione sink even lower then something inside him snapped. He had to help her no matter what. He couldn't watch her slowly kill herself.

"Hermione" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't pull away, but she physically stiffened as if the physical contact had harmed her. He put his head on her shoulder and planted little kisses on her neck before continuing "what's wrong? Please just tell me. Or if you don't want to tell me, tell someone. I care for you too much to watch you being sad all of the time. Please, Hermione".

Hermione felt her heart sink. She didn't realise how much her pain was visible, she used to be good at hiding her emotions. But now she was an emotional wreck. She began to cry and poured her heart out to Draco, this boy who loved her and cared about her so much, even though their previous years were full of a mutual dislike, if not hate, for each other. Their story was an unlikely love story, it was true, but Hermione realised it was one worth hanging onto.

That night they sat for hours in silence, just cuddling, and Hermione let the protective layers she had surrounded herself with disappear. It had been good for her to confide in someone, and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

Draco woke up early the next morning and went straight over to the owlery to send an owl to his mother. Last night, when Hermione had finally told him what was wrong, she mentioned the fact that she had nowhere to go for Christmas and instead was going to spend the holiday in the castle. So, as a surprise, Draco had the idea of inviting her to Malfoy Manor for Christmas with him and his mum, who would be delighted to have a guest. Draco knew his father wouldn't have approved, but he had no say over how Draco chose to live his life anymore. His mother was more like Draco, reformed after the war, ready to be open minded to new people.

'Plus' Draco thought 'mother will love Hermione'.


	11. Christmas at Malfoy Manor part 1

**AN-Welcome to chapter 11! As said in the last chapter these chapters are going to become longer and this one is no exception. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I also mention 'Pride and Prejudice' in this chapter, which I don't own either. **

Butterflies rose in Hermione's chest as the Hogwarts Express drew into Kings Cross station. She was already dressed in her muggle clothes and endlessly fiddled with the hem of her favourite grey top, or loosened and retied her colourful stripy scarf. Draco willed her to calm down. It was his mother, not a piranha for goodness' sake. The train drew to a stop and Hermione was practically hyperventilating. Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it, saying "it's not going to be as bad as you think". Hermione looked at him then rested her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want her to hate me" she said quietly. Draco pulled away so he could stand in front of her and look in her eyes. "She is not going to hate you Hermione, you're amazing and wonderful and everybody loves you" Draco said, hugging her tight.

They walked out onto the platform and Draco grabbed a trolley for their trunks, before they went to find his mother. Looking around, Hermione surprised Draco by pushing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him fiercely. Unfortunately the wall was the one to get back through to the Muggle station and they came crashing down giggling. Draco glanced around making sure no one had seen them then reached through the barrier to get their trolley. Hermione was in a giggling heap on the floor. Suddenly, his mother was above them sighing and choking back laughter herself. "So you're Hermione" she said, holding out her hand so Hermione could pull herself up. "Mrs Malfoy" Hermione said, embarrassed "It's so nice to meet you". "Please, call me Narcissa or Cissy" Draco's mother said warmly, and then turned to her son "you picked well Draco, she certainly is beautiful". Draco smiled as Hermione's face, already flushed from laughing, went crimson.

Together the three of them crossed back over the barrier so they could safely apparate to Malfoy Manor. Hermione reminded herself to breathe as they landed in the middle of the room where just over six months ago she had been tortured by Draco's aunt. She pushed that thought out of her mind. Bellatrix was serving a life sentence in Azkaban alongside Draco's father. This was the real reason she had been scared of Narcissa. What if she resented her for what had happened to her sister and husband, partly because of her? But just looking at Narcissa's kind smile told Hermione that Draco was right, she had nothing to worry about.

"Draco do you want to show Hermione around? Then we are having a little celebratory dinner" Narcissa smiled "Hermione you have a choice, we do have a spare bedroom, but I know you are adults and would like to give you the option of staying Draco's room, presuming of course it's not as untidy as it usually is" Narcissa giggled jokingly at her son's horror, and then continued "he just never puts them muggle novels away, though I have been reading some myself"

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'm reading Pride and Prejudice at the minute"

"Oh that's one of my favourites!" Hermione exclaimed

"Yes well Draco suggested that I read some, because he has been finding that with education about muggles and their lifestyles he is moving further and further away from the stereotypes of them that his father had told him and me"

Hermione grinned, and followed Draco out of the room

"That's the reason you read them? To become more accepting?" Hermione beamed

"Don't laugh, please, I'm kinda embarrassed"

"Oh but it's so cute! I didn't know just how much effort you've put into changing Draco, really I'm proud of you"

Draco blushed slightly, before asking Hermione which room she wanted. Draco giggled slightly as she opted for the spare room, jokingly calling her a "prude". "No, I just don't want your mum to get the wrong idea" Hermione said, offended. Draco looked at her seriously "she offered Hermione, she wouldn't have done it as a trick or test to get you on the wrong side of her. Plus I give you until midnight until you are in my room begging to share it". "And how do you work that one out Draco Malfoy" Hermione teased. Draco smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. Pausing at her lips he whispered "two reasons, one I am irresistible, and two, you're a cuddle whore". Hermione kissed him then pulled away, punching him playfully. "And why do I deserve such abuse?" he grinned. "I am not a cuddle whore!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning too. "So I am irresistible then" Draco said, before kissing her again. 'Yes' Hermione agreed in her mind 'you are very irresistible'

They walked through each room with Draco pulling a cheesy 'tour guide' face and talking in a mock accent which in his head was funny, but Hermione just thought was mental. The last room was Draco's and it seemed Narcissa had been joking about the untidiness- Draco's room was immaculate. It was a dark blue and looked very impersonal, but Hermione supposed like her he had opted for it that way because of the amount of time they spent at Hogwarts. He had a few pictures on the wall, of some Slytherin friends, members of his family and one of him with a baby boy. "My mother's niece's son, Teddy Lupin", Draco explained, catching Hermione's eye. "I've never met him, he's Harry's godson" Hermione said softly, tears stinging her eyes. She had been close to Teddy's parents and admired both of them, she had been distraught when they both were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving little Teddy an orphan like Harry. Like her. "This is from the only time I met him, over the summer, he will be coming over while you're here though" Draco said "he is truly amazing, like his mother he can transform his appearance. He changed his hair five times while I was there, and giggled every time he did it"

Half an hour later they went down for dinner, which was a feast of help-yourself food including pizzas, chips and burgers. "I stuck to muggle food" Narcissa told Hermione "I knew you would be used to wizard food by now, but I know how comforting the food that you have grown up with can be in unfamiliar situations". "Thank you so much" Hermione gushed, giving the older witch a hug "really you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble". Narcissa smiled. "It was no trouble dear, really, hep yourself" she said. She had grown quite fond of cooking and had made most of tonight's food by herself, and without magic. Plus it was enlightening to see muggle techniques of cooking. Who would've thought of throwing dough in the air!

Both Hermione and Draco, who had never sampled muggle food before, thoroughly enjoyed dinner, and the two hours afterwards they had spent talking before Narcissa left "to read another chapter then go to bed" and wished them goodnight. "So" Draco said "we have one of those muggle things, a television, if you would like to watch something. Or we could read. Or talk. Or go to bed. You choose"

"I'm a bit worn out; would I be able to go to bed?" Hermione asked

"Of course" Draco answered, and the two of them went upstairs, and took it in turns to go to the bathroom to get showered and changed, before they kissed goodnight outside Hermione's door. Hermione sank into bed, and willed her eyes to shut, but every time she was drifting off to sleep she was woken up again. Eventually, she got up out of bed and left the room, going along the corridor to Draco's. She entered and he woke up and let her into the covers. "Cuddle whore" Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around her, as they both settled down to sleep.


	12. Flying, presents and parties

**AN- as I said on my tumblr I'm really amazed at the awesome readers I've got! Thank you guys so so much! **

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Harry Potter, because then I wouldn't have to wait till Friday to see it! Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, and I do have to wait for Friday!**

The next morning Hermione woke up to Draco bouncing up and down on the bed like an excited child. "Flying flying I wanna go flying!" he shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to calm him down. She knew he missed Quidditch, which he was forced to give up, so she suggested he could fly while she watched. "No I'm taking you flying!" he exclaimed. "Have you got up and ate a ton of sweets in the middle of the night? You're very hyper. Plus I hate flying" Hermione argued. "I'll calm down, I'll take care of you I promise" Draco stopped bouncing "I just want to teach you how to fly, and then I promise we can go somewhere". "Fine" Hermione reluctantly agreed, wanting to please Draco since he had gone to so much effort to arrange this visit for her so she wouldn't be stuck in Hogwarts alone over Christmas.

They got dressed in warm muggle clothes and went downstairs for hot chocolate and pastries before heading outside. The December air was bitterly cold, and they were grateful for the warm drinks and food. Draco headed for a shed near a huge patch of grass he used for flying practise as a child and got out his broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. He remembered that it had been bought by his father as a way of getting him on the Quidditch team, and became overwhelmed by the impulse to snap it in half. He didn't, resolving that he could buy a new one at some point. Plus, it was still a very good broom. He got on it and Hermione joined him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. They took off and although Hermione was nervous, after a while she found herself enjoying the experience. They started off doing small circles, but Draco rose higher and higher until Hermione had an impressive birds-eye view of Malfoy Manor.

They landed and Draco offered Hermione a go by herself, which she declined, so the two of them decided to apparate to Diagon Alley, where Draco needed to do some Christmas shopping. He was formulating in his head how he could distract Hermione long enough to go buy her presents when she asked if she would be able to go over to Grimmauld Place as she had already done her shopping. So they parted, agreeing to meet for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before exploring muggle London all afternoon.

…

They returned, laughing and smiling at the success of their day. Hermione and Harry had talked everything over, and Harry had invited both of them for lunch on Boxing Day, then gave Hermione her gifts from himself and the Weasley's. Hermione gave him theirs, and left to meet Draco, who she spent hours with showing him all the attractions of muggle London. He even agreed for a ride on the London Eye, and was shaking when he got off, whispering to her that he would much rather view London from a broom.

They settled down for a Christmas eve dinner cooked by Narcissa, then went to bed, both looking forward to the next morning.

…

Hermione woke up first on Christmas morning and looked at her sleeping boyfriend, who showed no signs of waking soon, before heading to the guest room for her bag to get both Draco's and Narcissa's presents. When she returned Draco was wide awake and pouting. "You left me" he huffed, and Hermione laughed. "For five seconds to get your presents" she said, holding out the large gift bag in her hand. Like the previous morning, Draco jumped up and down manically on the bed. "Yey presents!" he squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him the bag, and he handed her hers and patted the bed next to him for her to sit down. They opened their gifts; Hermione had been given a beautiful copy of Pride and Prejudice, and a bracelet that changed colour from grey to gold when the wearer loved the person they were with. Draco was delighted at his gifts, a mini flying broomstick, some muggle books and a handsome set of leather gloves. He kissed Hermione softly, and then walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out Hermione's last gift- her own nimbus two thousand and one. Hermione squealed and ran across the room, pulling Draco into a huge hug.

They went downstairs for breakfast, and Narcissa gave them both a hug and wished them a "merry Christmas". She gave Hermione her gift first, which was a stunning silver and black party dress and black shoes. "We are having a party tonight; it's a family tradition, so I doubled it up with your present. I had Draco check your size but if it's wrong I can always alter it" Narcissa explained, smiling when Hermione thanked her and gave her another hug.

…

Hermione smiled as the camera flashed in front of her face as Draco took a photo of her in the dress. It had fitted perfectly, and Hermione loved it. Then they both smiled as Draco pulled her closer and took a picture of the pair of them. He was dressed in a smart black suit and looked very handsome, and Hermione didn't even feel nervous at the prospect of a party. Draco had told her it would be Narcissa, Teddy, Andromeda, Blaise Zambini and his mother, Theodore Nott and a few other assorted guests. They walked downstairs and stood at the door, greeting people as they arrived. Both Hermione and Draco were surprised to see Pansy Parkinson there with Blaise Zambini, who shook their hands, while Pansy glared at Hermione. On the other hand, Andromeda, Narcissa's sister and Tonks' mum gave them both a hug, and let Hermione hold Teddy, who kept on changing the colour of his eyes. Hermione thought he was adorable, and felt the familiar rush of sadness for him that he would never know his truly amazing parents.


	13. Bethany

**AN- welcome to Christmas part 3! Enjoy! **

**By the way, there's an OC in this chapter, related to my story 'Out of His Shadow' **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

The rest of the holidays, Hermione could safely say, were some of the best of her life. She and Draco were able to talk more than they ever had, and spent most mornings walking the massive grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor, talking about anything and everything, before heading off to whatever they were doing that day. They had an enjoyable meal at Harry's on Boxing Day with him and Ginny, and went back on New Year's Day when Teddy and Andromeda were also there. Hermione was disappointed to go back to school, knowing that the Easter break wouldn't be as fun, because she had to study for the NEWT exams. However, she had been invited to a ceremony where Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to renew their vows, so she was spending Easter weekend with them.

On the morning they were due back they apparated straight to platform nine and three quarters and hugged Narcissa goodbye before finding an empty compartment. They had just settled down for the train to speed away when a girl who was around seventeen years old stumbled into their compartment. She looked lost and disorientated, so Hermione sat her down. Immediately the girl started to cry. "I'm new here, and I was lost so I ended up in a compartment full of people who were really mean to me" she sobbed. Hermione patted her back and asked where the compartment was, explaining her and Draco were Head Boy and Girl. Draco agreed to go talk to them, then patrol the corridors for a while so Hermione could calm the girl down.

"I'm Hermione" she said "what's your name?"

"Bethany" the girl replied "Bethany Zambini"

Zambini. The name sounded familiar to Hermione, but she thought little of it as she was too busy rooting in her bag for a tissue for Bethany.

Draco on the other hand knew exactly who Bethany was. She was Blaise Zambini's little sister, and had been tutored by her mother rather than sent to Hogwarts as she was easily upset. However, she was NEWT age, so probably had been sent to the school to complete her exams. Draco faintly remembered liking her at one time, Bethany was pretty with waterfalls of brown curly hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Draco felt something in his heart stir, but pushed the feeling aside. He couldn't still like Bethany. He was with Hermione for goodness sake.

Bethany stopped crying and thanked Hermione for being so nice; she wasn't expecting such kindness from the girl, especially after what Pansy had told her to do. Bethany sat and waited for Draco to come back so that Hermione would do her patrol, telling people to change into their Hogwarts things, leaving Draco and her in the compartment alone.

She didn't have to wait long. Just five minutes later, Draco walked in and Hermione stood up to swap with him. Before she left Draco gave her a kiss, which to Bethany looked passionate, but forced, guilty.

_Maybe this will make my task easier _Bethany thought to herself _maybe Draco still likes me_.

"So Bethany" Draco said, sitting on the opposite chair to the left of her so he wouldn't have to make eye contact "what finally brings you to Hogwarts?" he asked

"My mother isn't well, so she can't really teach me properly, so we decided I would come here to do my exams while she goes and lives with her sister, who is a nurse" Bethany said, sticking to the story Pansy had suggested

"Send her my best regards" Draco replied, having got to know her mother well when he stayed with Blaise at their house.

"I will" Bethany smiled. Draco had bought the story.

They sat in silence until Hermione came back, and the train pulled up to the station. Slowly Bethany stood up, and then stumbled, which led Draco to catch her.

"Sorry, it's from sitting down to long, my legs just went to jelly" she explained in a nervous voice, pulling away from Draco

"Don't worry" Hermione smiled "I do that all the time"

_Oh this is just too easy; she is going to fall for anything I say_

All three of them got a carriage, and made their way up to the castle, where Draco and Hermione led Bethany to Professor McGonagall's office before heading to their dormitory, where their trunks already were.

"Welcome back" Hermione said

"Yeah welcome back" Draco replied, giving her a small kiss.


	14. Sleeptalk

**AN- Hi sorry for the massive delay in updating, writers block plus busy days is a bad combination. Hopefully I'm back on track now, thank you if you have stuck with me and hello if you are new to reading this story! A note about the setting- I refer to Draco and Hermione as being their 8****th**** year as they accept the offer to return to Hogwarts while people in the year below them (Ginny, Luna) are in their 7****th**** year, it's just easier for me to work it out in my head that way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, however owning DHP2 right now would be AMAZING!**

Draco didn't sleep on the first night back at Hogwarts, as he felt uneasy about the return of Bethany Zambini into his life. It seemed off to him, but he couldn't think of a rational reason why. Draco had never believed in intuition, but that's all he could label these feelings as. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and watched the way she breathed, her chest slowly rising and falling. Sleep made her face look around 10 years younger. Then suddenly, she spoke "Draco". Draco looked at her, but she was still asleep. He had never realised Hermione talked in her sleep. He settled down and softly kissed her cheek, before deciding to go for a walk to clear his head. It was six am, but being Head Boy he was allowed. He got up and dressed quickly, putting on his robes and packing his bag for the day's lessons, figuring he was unlikely to return to the dormitory before lessons began, then wrote a note for Hermione and set her alarm to wake her up at half seven, to give her plenty of time to get ready.

Hermione woke up to her alarm blaring, which was strange because usually Draco woke her up with a kiss. She was alone. She read the note that Draco had left her and understood immediately, he was worried about Bethany's reappearance into his life. He had explained that he knew her last night, but Hermione didn't feel jealous, after all she had liked Viktor Krum and loved Ron before she started dating Draco. You couldn't help who you fell for. All Hermione wanted to do was to help Bethany in her transition from being home-schooled to going to Hogwarts. After all, she had been given the best years of her life by people from this school being her friends and welcoming her, particularly Ron and Harry. To Hermione, Bethany deserved the same chance.

She got ready and headed down to the Great Hall, hoping to find both Bethany and Draco. Walking in she looked immediately to the Slytherin table, where Draco would sit, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, there was a voice behind her ear and long, muscular arms wrapped around their waist. "You sleep talk" Draco whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione turned in his grip to face him, and found he was smirking at her. "I only sleep talk occasionally" Hermione replied, wondering what she could have said. As if reading her mind, Draco told her that she had said his name. Hermione blushed, and kissed him on the lips, before they headed to their separate house tables. Glancing across the room after she took her seat next to Ginny, Hermione saw that Draco was talking to Bethany, who had been sorted into Slytherin. Ginny nudged her playfully.

"Stop making eyes at him, you just practically ate his face 5 seconds ago". Hermione laughed and hugged her friend. She had thought things would be awkward after the whole Ron situation, but Ginny had just told her that she was still like a sister to her, and that Ron was an idiot to say no to her. "At least you aren't as bad as WonWon and LavLav" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry was telling me about them" Hermione replied, her thoughts drifting back to Draco "they are back together". "And don't I know it" Ginny said dryly. Hermione had always known Lavender wasn't Ginny's favourite person ever, and felt sorry for her friend that she had to put up with her again. But Hermione was settled with Draco, and part of her was moved on enough from Ron to hope that if he did love Lavender they would have a happy relationship together.

Draco held her hand as they directed Bethany to their first lesson together, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Today they were properly starting Occulemcy by pairing up, and taking it in turns to use the 'Legitimens' spell. They had been given the opportunity to put any memories they wished to remain private in the pensive, and Hermione took the opportunity to rid herself of the memory of being tortured in Malfoy Manor, as she wanted to not put Draco or herself through that again. However, Bethany had a different idea of what that memory could be, and resolved to sneak back after hours and see if it could help with the task Pansy had given her. Hermione, of course, managed Occulemcy with no problem whatsoever, and was given points to Gryffindor for being the first to master it. Draco on the other hand was finding it difficult after struggling with the theory, and Hermione spent most of the lesson being treated to a montage of his childhood. Not that she minded, Draco rarely spoke of his life before Hogwarts, and it was interesting for Hermione to see the kind of upbringing he had had.

From then the day got busier, and they were given a massive amount of homework so they split up their Head Boy and Girl duties, with Hermione doing patrol for an hour then doing her homework while Draco did an hour with patrol after doing his. Exhausted they fell asleep, knowing that the workload would only get worse as exams grew closer.


	15. Confession

**AN- I was going to go further with a plot line but this scene appeared in my head so I thought I'd re-plan the rest of this story instead. The italics are scenes from the memory. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

As Hermione and Draco slept in their dormitory, exhausted from a busy day of schoolwork and assignments, Bethany Zambini was sneaking out of the Slytherin dungeons and making her way over to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She kept to the shadows, hoping that since it was one am Filtch would be asleep, and so would Mrs Norris. She made it there without disaster, and crept across the room to the pensive. 'How silly of them to not keep it protected' she thought to herself, dropping the memory from the vial that read 'Hermione Granger' into the pensive. The memory swirled like oil in water and slowly Bethany lowered her head into the basin.

_A dark room. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are taken away. Bellatrix Lestrange announces she wants to talk to Hermione 'girl to girl'. _

Bethany panicked. This wasn't what she had expected. Of course, she had heard from her mother about the incident in Malfoy Manor, how the Golden Trio had escaped right under the Malfoy's noses.

"_Crucio"_

Bethany withdrew herself from the pensive; she had no desire to see Hermione be tortured. Shaking, she collapsed on the floor and drew her knees up to her chest before crying heaving sobs. What had she done? More importantly what was she going to do? She had a few options- she could own up to Hermione and Draco and tell Pansy that she couldn't do it anymore and live with the consequences; or she could continue with the plot. The plot was killing her inside, especially after seeing the memory. Hermione didn't deserve this; she was a genuinely nice person who had let Bethany into her life to help her adjust to living at Hogwarts. Bethany made up her mind and picked herself up off of the floor. She would confess to Hermione and Draco tomorrow.

She walked over to the owlery and sent an owl to Pansy, telling her that their deal was over. 'She'll just have to get over him' Bethany thought to herself, before also sending a letter to her brother Blaise, as he was seeing Pansy and deserved to know the truth too.

Later on that morning Hermione was woken up by a knocking on the door. She stumbled out of her bedroom, pulling on her dressing gown as she went, and answered the door to a visibly distraught Bethany. Without thinking, Hermione pulled the small, sobbing girl in for a hug. "What's wrong?" she asked and Hermione's obvious concern made Bethany sob even harder.

Hermione sat the girl on the sofa and handed her some tissues, waiting for her to reveal why she was so upset. "Pansy-made-me-try-and-split-you-and-Draco-up" Bethany said in one go. Hermione took a deep breath and noticed Draco coming down the stairs to see what all the noise was about. "Okay" Hermione said, unsure of what she should say. She supposed that she had suspected Pansy would back away from Draco without a fight, and bullying another girl into doing it for her wasn't beyond the lengths Hermione knew Pansy would go to get what she wanted.

'Tough' Hermione thought, uncharacteristically possessive 'he's mine'

"I've written to Pansy, saying I don't want to be involved anymore" Bethany continued "and Blaise, because she is using him too. He genuinely loves her, and he doesn't deserve what she's doing to him. Neither do you two" the girl took a deep breath. "You're both decent people, and I can see how happy you are together. I just hope you can forgive me, because I would like to be your friend"

Hermione weighed the girl's words in her head. Yes, she had done a bad thing, but people were allowed to make mistakes and she had already taken steps to put them right, which took great courage. Hermione had a naturally forgiving nature too; heaven knows how many times she had fought with Harry and Ron, particularly at the start of their friendship. Plus, she had forgiven Draco, enough to fall in love with him and love him more than she had ever loved anyone else. Resolved, she pulled Bethany in for another hug and told her that she would like to be friends too, and advised that the girl should use the prefect's bathroom to calm down before going to breakfast. Shocked, Draco gave Bethany the password to the bathroom and directions to it. Bethany left and Draco rounded on Hermione.

"You shouldn't have forgiven her so easily; after all she did consent to take part in Pansy's plot" he said, still shocked at how quickly Hermione had forgiven Bethany

"Which she is obviously deeply sorry about" Hermione returned "the girl is new, confused, upset, and needs friends to help her adjust to being in the school, especially when most of us have been here since we were eleven so we have extremely tight histories and friendship groups"

"I'll trust your judgement" Draco relented, not wanting to anger Hermione and cause a fight. He pressed a small kiss to her lips then asked "should we go to breakfast then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "seriously, you and Ron have something in common, all you think about is food"

"Yeah well, food solves everything, particularly a very hungry stomach" Draco laughed, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I love you" he said, kissing her nose and guiding her through the portrait hole and out into the hallway.


	16. Who would have put us together?

**A/N- Welcome to chapter 16! So so sorry for delay, I've been amazingly busy and had really bad writers block! Over half way through this story now then I'm doing a One-shot epilogue then the story is over :'( But don't worry I have plenty more written/planned :) Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

Draco's insides bubbled with excitement as he and Hermione made their way towards Hogsmede for the annual Valentine's Day visit there. It was the first time since returning to school after Christmas break that they really got to spend time with each other, as the last month had been full of lectures about the fast-approaching NEWT exams, and as a result Hermione had started stressing, and studying, like crazy. It was a surprise to Draco how much work she put into her exams, she made her ability to answer any question in class look completely effortless. He never, until now, appreciated the effort and attention to detail that she carried out in revising. It even made him feel guilty, o him not much effort was required in exams, and he only ever really studied in the past to try and beat her and be best in the year, when trivial things like that mattered to him. Still, he had let her draw him up a revision timetable, and consented to putting some thought into what he could do after Hogwarts. He hadn't admitted it to Hermione, but recently he had been thinking of becoming a Healer at St Mungo's, and help the people on the permanent ward, like Neville's parents. To Draco, that was the least he could do after what he had done.

But today was all about Hermione, as Draco knew that it would be the last time he had a chance to spend time with her away from schoolwork until the exams were over. Not that he minded; Draco knew that Hermione felt she needed to work exceedingly hard to go into Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry for Magic. Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, making her lean her head towards him and rest it on his shoulder. They headed towards Madam Puddifoot's tea shop which was tucked away in a side street off Hogsmede Main Street. The tea shop was famous for its Valentine's Day decorations, and this year was no exception, with little cherubs flying around spreading heart-shaped confetti and glitter. It seemed every surface was pink and red, and Draco almost grimaced about what his past self would say if he saw him in a place like this. Hermione however practically shrieked with delight and Draco bit back the urge to roll his eyes. He knew she would like it.

"Hello darlings" Madam Puddifoot said, leading them to a free table in the corner, which was covered in confetti and had two heart-shaped balloons next to it.

"Thank you" Hermione said politely, as both she and Draco sat down on the comfortable chairs "can we have two coffees please?"

"Certainly" Madam Puddifoot replied with a grin, then turned away to get their order. Hermione smiled at Draco, and tried to insist that this time she would be paying.

"No way!" Draco exclaimed. "It's my treat and I'm paying" he huffed, pouting for good measure. Hermione gigged and conceded defeat, knowing that arguing with Draco would be pointless. 'He really is stubborn' she thought to herself.

Just then Madam Puddifoot arrived with their coffees and set them down in front of them, and gave them some complimentary biscuits. They thanked her and breathed in the warm scent of the coffee, hwhich as usual smelled perfect. Madam Puddifoot specialised in more 'muggle drinks' like tea and coffee, as opposed to the Three Broomsticks' Butterbeer and Firewiskey, which reminded Hermione of home. It was comforting, remembering how her mother would bring her tea or hot chocolate as a child, or how her father would take his coffee. Hermione almost laughed at a memory of playing a trick on him, where she had put sugar in the cup to see if he noticed.

"Earth to Hermione" Draco joked. She had been staring into space for the past 10 minutes and knowing Hermione, she was probably going through her revision notes in her head. She stuck her tongue out at him and he groaned inwardly. He couldn't help himself, after all he was a teenage boy, and had, sometimes uncontrollable, hormones. Trying to distract himself he took a sip of his coffee, smiling at the fact Madam Puddifoot had had obviously put a warming charm on the drinks to keep them at a drinkable temperature.

"Sorry" Hermione said, snapping herself out of her reverie.

"No need to apologise" Draco replied with an assuring smile. Then, Bethany entered the coffee shop with Theo Nott, one of Draco's fellow Slytherin's who had been sent back to Hogwarts to complete his education, and the pair of them made their way over to Hermione and Draco's table.

"Hi" Bethany beamed, holding Theo's hand "we saw you from outside so we thought we would pop in!"

"Hey" Hermione smiled, happy that her new friend was with Theo. Bethany deserved something good to happen after her first few turbulent weeks at Hogwarts. Hermione knew that she had got a howler from Pansy, and Blaise had used Floo powder to give her a lecture, and that Pansy and Blaise had split up, leaving Blaise to run the shop singlehandedly. Hermione wondered whether or not Draco would want to join Blaise in the shop after Hogwarts, but Bethany agreed to go and work with her brother after her exams. The school had made special arrangements for the seventh and eighth years to finish straight after their NEWT exams in May, so that they would have a long summer break before exam results.

Bethany gave Hermione a hug before leaving, knowing that the coffee shop was too busy for Theo who wasn't a fan of cramped, and busy spaces.

"Well that was odd" Draco laughed

"I forgot to tell you, they started dating a few weeks ago" Hermione smiled

"Never would I have put those two together"

"Yeah well out of our old year, who would have put us together?" Hermione quipped. Draco reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Whoever it was, I'm glad they did" he answered

"Me too" Hermione smiled


	17. Breakdown

**A/N- We have some Draco POV in this chapter! It will be the parts written in bold. If it goes well I have another chapter planned to be entirely from his perspective so it would be lovely if you could please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or Mansfield Park which is mentioned in this chapter.**

"How can you read that when we are supposed to be studying?" Hermione asked Draco. They were sitting in the common room and Hermione was surrounded by Potions books quickly finishing an essay on Verataserum before she could start her Ancient Ruins revision, while Draco was reading Mansfield Park.

"It is. Its research for Muggle Studies" Draco replied, not even looking up from his page

"Okay" Hermione said satisfied, and then a thought hit her. Draco didn't even take Muggle Studies!

"You know for a person who is writing an essay on a _truth telling_ potion, including how much proof you have to have that they are lying to use it in an interview, you just missed a pretty obvious lie" Draco laughed

"I can't do this essay anymore, I give up"

"Someone call the Daily Prophet!" Draco shouted "Hermione Granger CANT WRITE AN ESSAY"

Draco was expecting a punch in the arm or a laugh after that one, but to his surprise and horror, Hermione burst into tears.

**You cross the room over to her, and put your arms around her waist. She struggles and starts knocking things over in anger, trying to break free. You decide its best to get rid of her wand and disarm her. She screams. **

"GIVE ME my wand Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shouted in anger, tears still falling from her face.

**You stand her up and she starts to stamp her feet. She catches one of yours and you have to bite your lip to stop you howling in pain. You walk her to the wall and push her against it, pinning her arms tightly above her head. At any other time this would have got a reaction from you, but you're too worried about her to let that happen. You try and wipe the tears from her face but she turns her head so you can't reach. **

"Look at me" Draco said calmly, mentally pleading with her to calm down. He had never seen her like this.

**She turns to look at you, still sobbing, and collapses in your arms. You hold her tight, and she returns it. You hope that it's over, but you know it could easily be the eye of the storm. You need to talk about what caused it, but don't want to upset her further. You feel conflicted and helpless, and keep biting your lip, your eyes stinging with tears of frustration and upset. **

"What is it baby?" **you ask softly. **

**She buries her head further into your shoulder. **

"Baby speak to me please" **you say, then grip her tighter, tears beginning to leave tracks on your face, a spiders web of hurt. The last time you cried was after the war had ended, when your father was taken away, and you realised what you had done. She gave you some hope that you could get better. You can't lose her over a joke. **"Baby I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault" Hermione whispered "don't apologise"

**You stop crying at her words. You need to be strong for her. Something else could have upset her. Or she could be lying to protect you. **

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I'm just finding it hard to cope with all these NEWT exams and seeing you being able to do that essay with no effort required is like a kick in the teeth"

"Darling, I did put effort in when you were in the DA. Snape gave us extra potions help, including practically writing this essay on Veritaserum so we would be accepted into the Inquisitorial Squad"

"Oh" Hermione said in a small voice, embarrassed that she had kicked up so much fuss "sorry".

"Don't apologise" Draco replied, stroking her back. "I'll help you with it, then you're going to have a break for tonight, okay?"

"But I have so much to do" Hermione freaked.

Draco silenced her with a kiss. "All of which can be done tomorrow after a break and a good night's sleep"

Hermione laughed "I suppose you're right"

"I'm always right" Draco replied, relieved that she looked okay, and settled down on the sofa to help her finish that essay


	18. Surprise

**AN sorry for lack of updates, I wrote this chapter then managed to delete it 'cause I'm such a technical genius so had to re-write it. I was hoping to get this fic done by Sunday before I go away but that doesn't look to be entirely possible so I'm working out how I can keep the updates going *finds someone to bribe with chocolate to update for me* **

**Oh and thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing- as asked for there are a few more complications before this story ends. There is a small bit of adult content in this chapter; I don't think it's enough to raise the rating, please review if you agree or think otherwise. And it's a really long chapter (well for me!)**

**Disclaimer- as ever I don't own Harry Potter. **

As the Easter holidays grew nearer, a gloomy atmosphere settled itself in Draco's mind. Hermione was going away for a few days to see the Weasley mother and father renew their wedding vows, and Draco wasn't happy. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. It was the boy Weasel that was the problem. No matter what had happened in the past few months, Draco couldn't get rid of the history between Hermione and Ron. He knew full well she had been in love with him, and he had obviously liked her, even if he was a prat about it. Doubt ate away at him and he began to shut himself a*way in his room for hours at a time.

Hermione didn't know what had happened to make Draco act the way he was. He was hiding himself away and when he did face her they had brief strained conversations. She hoped she could get to the bottom of it before she went away, because she knew he would become more and more withdrawn after being given a few more days to stew on his own. She had a plan though, and went to see Professor McGonagall, who gave her permission, saying that Draco had made an obvious improvement in his behaviour and attitude, which she attributed to being involved with Hermione. Hermione blushed slightly at this and thanked her, before leaving the Headmistresses office and sending a letter to Narcissa, asking a favour. Happily Narcissa replied that night, and Hermione returned to the Headmistresses office to tell her it would happen tomorrow.

Hermione slept on her own that night as she had done all week since Draco entered his sulk. Not that they ever did anything when they shared a bed, but Hermione did miss being able to cuddle Draco and listen to him breathe which soothed her when she couldn't sleep. 'Hopefully the plan would cheer him up and break him out of this bad mood' Hermione thought to herself as she drifted off into a short dreamless sleep.

…

The next night rolled around quickly, and Hermione hurriedly made her way to her dormitory after dinner. Entering it she saw Draco slumped on the sofa, and she ran past him to go get the surprise from her room. She shrank it so that she could hide it in her pocket then hurried back to where Draco hadn't moved. He stared at her, no real emotion showing on his face. She walked straight up to him and bent forward, tilting his head to face her and capturing his lips with hers. She pulled away to studied his face with a tentative smile. He let his guard slip for a minute and gave her a short smile, but Hermione noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you" she said softly, trying not to get lost in his grey eyes, which were full of confusion and something else.

Draco couldn't help himself, and he raised a blond eyebrow.

Hermione laughed "now that's the Draco I know and love" she said, then took his hand from the side of the sofa and pulled him up and towards the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she continued to pull him out of the portrait and down the corridor.

"Less talking, more walking" she replied

They walked hand in hand to the main doors and to Draco's surprise Hermione opened them.

"I'd hate to rain on your parade but I could get into serious trouble if I'm out of the castle after dark" Draco said apprehensively.

"Not when Professor McGonagall has specifically gave me permission" Hermione replied smugly

"For what exactly?" Draco asked as they stopped by the lake.

"You'll see" Hermione said, before turning away from him to watch the sunset. It was beautiful, the way it streaked the horizon in pink, orange and blue.

Finally, she reached into her pockets and pulled out two miniature broomsticks, before enlarging them with "engorgio". Draco couldn't help but grin.

"Professor McGonagall gave us permission to fly around the lake, so I wrote to your mum and she sent me your broom. I thought it would cheer you up" Hermione grinned hopefully.

"That is amazing! Thank you!" Draco yelped, pulling her into a hug. He had been so awful all week, he really felt like he didn't deserve the lengths she had went to, just to cheer him up.

They mounted their brooms and took off, racing each other around the lake, Hermione feeling vaguely proud of how well she was doing on a broom. She turned to face Draco, but threw herself too far and went flying off her broom and into the icy lake below.

…

Without hesitating Draco dived off his broom and into the water, desperately searching for her.

'Can she swim?' he thought to himself, panicking.

Then he saw her splashing in the water about 300 yards away and he quickly swam towards her, heart racing. She was struggling to stay above the surface, so Draco grabbed her and helped her to the outskirts of the lake, before hauling her out of it.

She smiled "I was doing so well"

"I know" Draco laughed, happy she was okay, and did a drying charm on both their clothes so they were no longer soaked to the skin, before kissing her full on the lips.

He moaned and instinctively pulled her closer towards him and tried to slip his hands up her shirt.

"Draco, no" Hermione said forcefully, pulling away from Draco's kissed. Draco dropped his hands as if he had been burnt.

"Sorry" he said quietly, the shadows of sadness falling across his face again

"I didn't mean it like that; it's just-"Hermione started

"Just what?" Draco asked, giving her a penetrating look.

"I'm not ready" Hermione said quietly "We hated each other all those years and now we love each other and I'm scared if we rush into things I will do something wrong and you will hate me again and I can't handle that"

"Don't you ever think that again, I could never ever hate you, no matter what happens" Draco said softly, kissing Hermione on her forehead.

Smiling again, the couple joined hands and walked back towards the castle, Draco still thanking Hermione for the surprise.


	19. Why not to trust Lavender Brown

**AN- there's very little Draco in this one, as this is centred around Hermione going away, hope you enjoy anyway**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione awoke early on Good Friday with Draco clinging to her like she was a life raft. He _had _to be awake; he _knew _she had to leave, now. She rolled her eyes and attempted to free herself but it was no use. He chuckled. "Draco" Hermione said in the voice she once used to boss Grawp around "let me go!"

"No" Draco replied, voice heavy with sleep "what's the magic word?"

"It will be a bat bogey hex if you make me late" Hermione replied, grinning.

"Fine" Draco said huffily, and he shifted off her.

Hermione jumped out of the bed and quickly pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before picking up her beaded bag which she had packed the night before.

"I better get a kiss before you leave" Draco said demandingly

Hermione smiled and obliged before saying goodbye and going to find Ginny.

…

The pair used Floo powder from Professor McGonagall to get to the Burrow, and soon they were stepping out of the fireplace and into the arms of Mrs Weasley.

"Girls!" she exclaimed

"Hi mum" Ginny replied, freeing herself from her mother's grip to greet Harry, who was standing behind her.

"Hello Hermione dear" Mrs Weasley said, smiling

"Hi Mrs Weasley, thank you for inviting me"

"No trouble, no trouble at all. We just needed a happy occasion and what better than to renew our vows to each other on our thirtieth wedding anniversary!"

"Congratulations!" Hermione beamed, hugging Mrs Weasley tighter. She had been like a mother to her, and Hermione often thought of her as her Wizarding World Mum.

Then Hermione heard raised voices, one of which she recognised as Harry's, and pulled away to try and find where he was. He was arguing in the kitchen with Ginny.

"Oh dear" Mrs Weasley said "my daughter does have a fiery temper, best leave them to it" she finished, closing the door and casting Muffliato over the door so their voices were muffled, therefore giving them some privacy.

"Is my charming little sister already abusing Harry?" George asked, walking into the room. Mrs Weasley tutted, but Hermione walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Hermione" he muttered before pulling away and smiling at her "speaking of Ginny she accidently let slip you are dating a certain Draco Malfoy"

"Yes, I am" she smiled, apprehensively, not knowing how George would react

"Well at least he's better than that Lavender thing Ron has got back together with" George said rolling his eyes as they could hear Ron and Lavender walking down the stairs.

"Hermione" Ron said, smiling a little, while Lavender gave her an icy glare

"Hi" Hermione replied, unsure of what to say

"How are you?" Ron asked but before Hermione could answer Lavender huffed and left the room, leaving Ron to follow her.

"Better than ever" Hermione smiled.

…

Harry and Ginny finally emerged from the kitchen, scowling at each other and Ginny made her way upstairs.

"Hermione" Harry said, moving towards her to give her a hug, his green eyes full of tears. She hugged him tightly, hating to see her best friend upset. Why were they arguing? Had they split up? Hermione hoped they hadn't, the pair of them deserved to be happy and they were their happiest when they were together.

She pulled away and the pair of them left for a walk around the garden to catch up.

…

The next night was the after party in the garden, which was rather like the aftermath of Bill and Fleur's wedding the previous summer, minus of course the patronus from Kingsley, who had become Minister for Magic and was at the service that afternoon, but had to leave again. Hermione really couldn't think of a better Minister, and was proud that she knew Kingsley personally. Percy had also been promoted, as had Arthur. This sparked a little outcry at how Kingsley was 'looking after his friends' which was rebuked when the public realised how good Kingsley and his new ministry were.

Harry and Ginny still weren't talking, and Ginny spent most of the night talking to Lee Jordan, while Harry danced with Hermione becoming progressively more and more drunk from the Firewiskey he was knocking back like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Ginny came marching over to them and said "I told you so" in an angry voice

"What?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Ginevra" Ginny scowled at Harry's use of her full name "has it in her head that Lavender is cheating on Ron with Lee Jordan"

"Which she is!" Ginny said and Harry looked shocked.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked, sobering up and really not wanting another argument

"I just persuaded Lee to tell me, and give me the memory that proves it" Ginny said, looking smug and triumphant.

"Good, because I hate arguing with you and knew you would be less likely to forgive me if you were wrong. I'm sorry" Harry offered his hand to Ginny, and when she smiled he pulled her in for a less than chaste kiss.

"I'll just excuse myself then" Hermione smirked, feeling happy for the couple, and wandered off to find George, who she was sure could provide details on the Lavender-Ron-Lee situation.

…

The next morning Hermione joined Harry and Ginny in Ginny's room for an urgent discussion of what to do about Lavender. None of them wanted to see Ron hurt, but Hermione also said that Lavender deserved the chance to explain herself before they told him.

"God you must really love Malfoy if you're willing to give Lavender a chance!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. Secretly he was overjoyed that Hermione had found happiness, even if it was with his old enemy.

"I do" Hermione admitted with a shy smile, causing both of her friends to smile proudly at her "and I really think we should sit down with Lavender"

"Fine" Ginny said, still smiling knowingly.

"Stop looking me like that" Hermione tried to protest huffily, before collapsing into giggles and pulling them both out of the room to find Lavender.

It didn't take long to find her outside without Ron and the trio quickly questioned her, telling her what they knew, and when she admitted to cheating, warned her that she better stop because if they found out she was still cheating on him they would tell Ron straight away. Then Lavender left, looking like she hated the three of them immensely.

Too soon after that, Hermione was saying her goodbyes, while Ginny was to leave the next day, so Hermione would be travelling via Floo on her own. She was gutted to be leaving the Weasley's and Harry, but knew she would see them again soon. Plus, she missed Draco.

Arriving back at the castle, she thanked Professor McGonagall before making her way to her dormitory to see Draco but he was nowhere to be found. Presuming he had head boy duties or something Hermione reluctantly made her way to her room and unpacked before going to sleep, hoping that Draco would come in and wake her up when he got back.


	20. Slytherin Stereotype

**AN: insert mega long apology for not updating here, excuses being really busy, holiday, and really really bad writers block. Seriously this is like the millionth time I've tried to write this chapter and it still doesn't feel good enough. Thank you if you have been patient enough to stick with this story, I know its been a while. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

"Where were you last night?" a sleepy Hermione asked Draco the next morning when she woke up to him lying next to her.

"Sorry, late patrol, I didn't get back till after midnight" he replied "did you have a good time?"

"Yeah I did" Hermione smiled at the memories of spending the weekend at the Weasley's. It had been nice to catch up with them and have a break from studying.

"Good, I missed you" Draco said shyly "Part of me didn't want you to go because of Ron" he buried his head under the covers, unable to watch how she reacted.

Surprisingly, she laughed

"That was obvious Draco, you are quite easy to read" she giggled as Draco re-emerged, blonde hair sticking up in all directions and scowling at her, before tickling her

"Take that back!" he joked as she rolled around laughing

"Never!" she cried, pulling herself away from him then out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

…

She was walking out of potions a couple of days later with Draco when she spotted Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised her best friend was there, and she let go of Draco's hand to rush forward and hug him. She stopped when she got to him, however, because she saw his green eyes were full of tears. "What's happened?" she asked, scared now.

"George is in hospital. We have to find Ginny and take her to St Mungo's" he replied.

"I'm coming with you, she has a free period so will be in the Common Room. What happened to George?"

"He was trying out a new product for the shop, and the antidote didn't work" Harry blinked away tears "he's in a coma. I just can't help thinking 'what if I hadn't given them the money for the shop'"

"Don't blame yourself Harry, it's not your fault" Hermione said, putting her arm around him.

"I know it's just hard not to think that, I couldn't bear it if he died too" he said, collapsing into sobs.

"Harry" Hermione said sharply, stopping and standing in front of him "we won't lose him; he will pull through, okay. He will get better. Stop blaming yourself"

"Thanks Hermione" Harry replied, wiping the tears off his face with the cuff of his sleeve.

Ginny walked out of the common room as they approached the Fat Lady

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, confused.

Harry stepped forward and gave her a hug. "It's George, in hospital; you need to come with us"

Ginny surprised Hermione by not panicking as they rushed towards Professor McGonagall's office. Ginny left first, shouting "St Mungo's".

"Send them my best" Hermione said, as Harry climbed into the fire place

"You're not coming?" he asked

"I don't feel it's my place"

"Hermione" Harry said, stepping out of the fire to give her a brief hug "I'll see you soon"

…

Draco was trying very hard not to care. Not to care that once again Hermione had left him and ran off with Potter, to see the Weasley's. He didn't hear Potter's reason for it, but as much as he tried to convince himself it must be urgent, a little nagging doubt was chewing away at his brain. He headed to the lunch hall and sat down with the Slytherin's, brooding slightly, till a fifth year Draco vaguely remembered but couldn't name shouted "Draco, that owl's heading for you!" Sure enough, a handsome snowy owl, not unlike Potter's, was heading towards him. Puzzled, he took the message attached to its foot. Who sent it? It can't be Potter's owl, Hed-something, because it died when the Death Eaters chased him across the country. Feeling a premonition that whatever it was couldn't be good, he opened it.

Malfoy,

Your girlfriend is cheating on you. She loves someone else.

Don't try and work out who I am. Don't reply. A new message will be heading your way with all the proof you need, then you can finish her.

"Sorry about that" a small voice that was unmistakably Hermione said behind him. Draco dropped the letter and turned around

"I thought you were running off with Potter" Draco said, with slightly more venom than he intended.

Hermione took a step back, visibly upset. "Only to help him find Ginny, George is in hospital" she said quietly, tears threatening to escape from her brown eyes that Draco loved so much

"I'm sorry" Draco said, rising from his seat and pulling her in for a hug, then kissed her lightly on the lips, causing several Slytherins to wolf whistle. Draco grinned, past the point of caring, and knowing that the next time he was with them they would tease him to within an inch of his life, because that's what they did. Seriously, he didn't know where Slytherins got their reputation from, they were like a group of Hufflepuff girls once one of their member had a girlfriend. Even worse was they had probably got sick of annoying Theo about Bethany, so were ready to be doubly annoying to him about Hermione. Draco groaned and they laughed at the expression on his face.

"Stop by the common room later Draco!" Theo shouted from along the table as Draco dragged Hermione out of the hall before they could humiliate him there and then "if you can bear to drag yourself away that is"


End file.
